Julia Mana Fontanilla
|powers= |pet= None |bedroom=A single room in Nymph's Sanctuary |weapon images= Saber Lily Goden Caliburn sword 4.jpg |quote2="Never Ignore someone who loves you so much and misses you now. Because one day, You might wake up from your sleep and realize that you lose a moon while Counting for Stars" |file2=JULIAWB HAHAHA.png |file size2=200x0px |possessions= Julia'sBedroom.jpg|Her room Julia's Stuffs.jpg Julia'sStuff.jpg |likes= Outside the camp her schedules are tight. On the camp she spends her time going everywhere she greets the new campers and hangs with her friends. sometimes when she's not in the mood she spend her time on her room reading stuffs or looking into the magazines she have covered and watches movie on the internet or just sleeping. |dislikes= Glass fragments, Wounds insects being tied. Sudden Approach. She hates bugs and insects. |colour= Light colors |music= Any |food= Spicy |animal= Puppies |book= Romance |quote3="Great people talk about Ideas. Average people talk about things. Small people talk about Other people." |drink= Coffee |song= Someday - Nina |movie= Miracles in Cell no. 7 |sport= Badminton - Tennis - Swimming |other=WIP |skills= Fairly good on Swords |weapon= CB Sword, sometimes her powers |strength= Offensive |weakness= Defensive |led=0 |been=0 |model=Julia Barrettp |gender=Female |eye= Brown |hair=Dark brown |height= 5'8 |weight= 109 lbs |ethnicity= American |hand=Right-handed |shoe= 8 |blood=A |voice=WIP :O |marks=Scars on her palm |body= Fit |more images= 11722_126598987533577_2074842974_n.jpg|Step-Mom 28947ce4d7e011e1bccc22000a1e8b84_7.jpg 59741_126078127585663_400726106_n.jpg 61916_126995500827259_259789564_n.jpg|One of the Magazine i covered 181443_132692093590933_117083126_n.jpg 923267_603010119718302_2046680876_n.jpg|Ciara!! 420716_131871010339708_1833285721_n.jpg 525315_132682600258549_875925535_n.jpg 525388_125000317693444_377265610_n.jpg 552644_10151265290809203_923853962_n.jpg|Family Reunion C0bd67c9-7a0a-4e8a-8bb3-f1aa6ab5452a_Julia-Barretto-Instagram-4.png 945178_600390743313573_1433151463_n.jpg 166026_10151447758913231_1484541165_n.jpg 198270_10151440097973231_1741518850_n.jpg|Another Magazine 485402_10151432079703231_380453268_n.jpg 531816_10151552261528231_1917235856_n.png 1150941_10151577815793231_93580594_n.jpg 931325_10151426530958231_1244148275_n.jpg|Mag Cover 602050_10151570277493231_1477843013_n.jpg|Mag Cover 1001582_10151577345378231_230199074_n.jpg 933917_10151551595973231_276646289_n.jpg 972282_10151426109398231_1028102754_n.jpg 999840_10151538365573231_1393021546_n.jpg 1003771_10151458620913231_1052473435_n.jpg 1011490_10151537996603231_140644019_n.jpg |one= Bubbly |best= Eyes |worst= nose |change= do not trust anyone so easily |mental=WIP |disorders= |medical=N/A |mother= Pandia |father= Julian Fontanilla |creator= Pandia |half=Other Pandia's kids |full=None |other relatives=WIP |family album= 552644 10151265290809203 923853962 n.jpg 451-people photomanipulation.jpg |home= Lakewood, California |earliest= Stargazing beside the beach with dad |best= Eyes |school= Paramount High - Graduated |kiss= NOOONE >.< |sex=None |love= Unknown guy way back on elementary school |other firsts=WIP |nicknames= Julia, Julia, Mana or Ana |native= American |languages=English Korean Japanese |flaw=WIP |fears= being kidnapped again |hobbies= Reading books, Modeling. Listening to music. Watching movies all day long |motto=“Live the life you love. Love the life you live.” |won't= hurt people who is innocent |admires=Bob Marely |influenced= Friends and Loved ones |compass=WIP |past person= Family |current person= Family and Friends |crisis= Fine |problems= Needs advice sometimes |change= Adjusts quickly |alignment=WIP |dream=Dream job attained |current= none |quote4="Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened" |file3=C0bd67c9-7a0a-4e8a-8bb3-f1aa6ab5452a Julia-Barretto-Instagram-4.png |file size3=173x0px |vice= none |bad= Mood swings |sleep= Fine |quirk= WIP |attitude= Bubbly |talents= Acting, writing short novels and Modeling |social= She would try her best to become someone's friend |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Pandia Mother I've never met her Julian Fontanilla Father Oh god. I love him. Marjorie Fontanilla Step- Mother She's the best! Greg Friend he's... Great. |ease= with family and friends |priority= WIP |past= Didn't care on what's happening around her |accomplishment= Being a model |secret= She have allergies on some chocolate |known= Step-mom and Dad |tragedy= being kidnapped i guess. |wish= That she can be normal. |cheated=No |relates= sometimes |strangers= Friendly |lover= Uhhm. er. ugh. uh. |friends= Thoughtful and Caring |familyp= Kind |first impression= Bubbly |like most= Thoughtful and Caring |like least= her sudden mood swings }} Category:Female Category:Children of Pandia Category:Demigods Category:Black Hair Category:5'5 Category:Julia Barretto Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Julia Category:Mana Category:Fontanilla Category:Brown Eyes Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:AoCatrene Category:Characters Not at Camp